MSRY
by TheVgamer
Summary: Have you ever wondered about any other teams at Beacon? Like who has to clean up after team RWBY and is often a show-person in the background? Imagine it...Now stop because I have a bad imagination and I'd rather find out.


**RWBY is a great season and well, the wait kills me after each volume so I need something to keep me entertained and I hope you enjoy this series ^.^ It's on every Sunday so keep checking back.  
>Oh and if I use any of Rooster-Teeth's characters then all credit goes to them for creating such amazing people!<strong>

_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute. Couldn't bear another day without you in it all of the joy that I had known-t_he headphones were pulled out of his ears mid-song much to his annoyance, he opened his eyes and looked upon the tall blue haired girl standing next to his bed.  
>"And what can I do for you Sabrina?" He asked dully.<br>"Get up and out of bed! The city is being over-run by Grimm!" The dark-skinned girl screamed at him.  
>"Ah, sorry, I was in music state. I-I'll get right on it!" He replied hastily, dashing into the bathroom.<br>Long black hair swept over one eye and messy at the top, check. Black scarf, check. Blue Turtle-neck sweater and white jacket, check and jeans with some nice boots, check. All right, time to go make a show! He dived out the bathroom and ran out the bed-room, much to the sighing girl's dismay as she walked out calmly.  
>"Max, we're the other way around." She said annoyed, walking the opposite direction.<br>The two finally reached the small ship to take them into Vale, Sabrina dived into the front seat and grabbed the wheel while Max grabbed shotgun.  
>"We'd be there quicker if you weren't aiming to impress with your dress, and for God's sake cut your hair!" She moaned upon take-off.<br>"Hey, I'm sorry, I know short-back and sides is your thing but I like my fashion. Not everyone wants your military wear." He replied.  
>"Yeah yeah but a good camo-utfit and boots makes it easier to fight, and long hair easily gets caught." She retorted.<br>"I guess s-woah look at all that fire!"  
>The city of Vale looked in ruins, hoards of Grimm coming from the town centre and there was property damage everywhere.<br>"Hey look out!" Max shouted as Sabrina piloted out the way of a car being sent flying upwards.  
>"Is that team RWBY?" Sabrina asked, scowling down at the battle below.<br>"Yeah it is, should we go help them?"  
>"Nah, the military is over there, they'll handle it. We need to get to the docks-shit!" Sabrina was saying as they dodged out the way of a Nevermore.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyah!" The pink-haired girl yelled, as she blew an Ursa's head off.<br>She was jumping from Ursa to Ursa, kicking off the floor with her gun-boots and punching them in the face with her gun-gauntlets. She wore a pink combat skirt, white button-up shirt underneath a corset, a cowboy hat and black tights. She flashed her green eyes from her previous target to her next and eliminated them quickly and effectively. From above a Beowulf leaped down to get the surprise attack, raising her arms up three thick blades extended from her gauntlets and pierced through the beasts skull, she winced as some blood splattered across her face.  
>"Filthy beast." She said coldly, slamming the large body to the floor and retracting the blades.<br>"Well I see you're doing well for yourself." A blue-haired girl said, carrying a carbine-rifle by a handle installed at the back of the gun.  
>"Quite well thank you Roxie, the docks still have plenty of Grimm though, be careful."<br>"Oh don't worry Yvonne, I'll be fine." Roxie replied happily.  
>Roxie adorned in a pair of trainers, jeans and a business suit. She reacted quickly as another beowulf lunged at the two, pushing Yvonne out the way and swinging her gun towards the beast; as she did the handles which she would hold the gun by retracted so it was like a mace and upon contact with the creature it made a small explosion sending it flying.<br>"Nothing like roasted Beowulf." She said happily, turning the mace back into a carbine-rifle and dashing off.  
>"Thanks!" Yvonne shouted as a King Taijitu approached.<br>Before the girl could react the beast was sent flying as a small ship came crashing into it and crashed into the ground. Out of the ship Max and Sabrina leaped out, she already dived at the beat with her two spears and impaled the monster's head. Max followed up by decapitating it with a stong slash from his scythe. It was a long pole with a small straight blade at the bottom, at the tip of the staff there was a U-shape which had three scythe blades coming of each outer side of the U.  
>"Definitely dead now!" He chuckled over, not noticing the Ursa charging at him.<br>"Leader please be more productive and take on other Grimm." Sabrina complained aiming the blade of her spears at the approaching beast, the blades began to glor blue before unleashing a small laser-like blast into the skull, toppling the beast.  
>"T-thanks, sorry Sabrina, I'll get serious now!" Max said, advancing towards other Grimm.<br>"You took your time." Yvonne said, walking over to Sabrina.  
>"Yeah, sorry, well you know how he is." Sabrina apologised.<br>"Mhmm, you think he'll need to use his semblance here?"  
>"Hopefully not, where's Roxie?"<br>There was a large explosion not far away and the two girls watched as the body of a Beowulf came flying towards them.  
>"Of course." Sabrina sighed, catching the body with the blades of her staff and tossing it away with ease.<br>"C'mon, there are more King Taijitu on the way." Yvonne said, pointing towards a warehouse flooded with Grimm.  
>"Well we're going to be busy today then."<p>

* * *

><p>Roxie was gunning down small Nevermore with ease, dodging the bodies as they fell to the floor.<br>"_I'm singing in the rain~ singing in the blood rain and I'm ha~ppy today!_" She sang as she danced around the monsters.  
>"Look out!" Max shouted as he aimed at a diving Nevermore, there was a large hologram sight in-between the U of his scythe.<br>He shot out a small concentrated beam of white fire with a blue outline, which hit the body of the bird and encased it in ice. He leapt forwards and sliced through numerous Nevermore and smiled back at Roxie.  
>"You doing okay there?" He asked.<br>"I was doing just well thank you, and what was with that? You know you can't use your semblance too much." She said, pulling him close to shoot a small Nevermore.  
>"H-hey it was only the one shot, I haven't used it until just then, and besides I'm here with you." He said, jumping back a little nervously.<br>"I guess but still be careful okay, despite what we say we'd go down without our leader." She replied sweetly.  
>"Thanks, God this place is a mess, what happened?"<br>"Well a train burst through the town centre and loads of Grimm popped out, I saw team CVFY fly over us before so I think things will be settled soon."  
>"I hope so."<br>"Oi, you two!" Yvonne shouted over.  
>"Hey, everything good on your end?" Max asked.<br>"Of course, we got done things a lot quicker without you slowing us down." Sabrina said.  
>"Hey that's mean." Roxie laughed.<br>There was a loud screeching noise as ten King Taijitus slithered up towards the group.  
>"Get ready!" Sabrina commanded.<br>There was another loud cry as a fully-grown Nevermore flew above the team.  
>"Oh geez, that's a big one." Yvonne complained.<br>"What are we going to do about this?" Roxie asked.  
>"All-right team, you guys take on the snakes, I'll take on the Nevermore!" Max said.<br>"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked, now taking a worried tone.  
>"Yeah, I couldn't deal with more than one of those, I can handle a Nevermore." He said confidently.<br>"Yes sir!" The three girls said at the same time, running at the Grimm.  
>Max smiled and turned to look at the Nevermore flying above him.<br>"So what do we do about you?" He asked himself.

The giant bird fired down huge feathers, he sliced through them all quickly and dodged whichever he couldn't reach. He took aim at the bird, a small ball of his special white and blue fire formed in his aim and he fired a concentrated small beam. It hit the Nevermore causing a small explosion which then ice formed around, though it was to no effect as the Grimm just shattered it and let out a loud screech.  
>"Damn, well that didn't work." He said, before looking back to his group who were easily fighting off the Grimm, "They're doing great, they could handle to extra pressure right? Oh I'm so sorry."<br>He bent his knees and then jumped off the ground, using his feet like jet-engines he fired out his fire and flew towards the creature.  
>"Heh, I feel like Tin-Woman." He laughed as he swung his scythe, sending a large blast of the fire at the Nevermore.<br>This time it sent the creature backwards thought the freezing effect still wasn't all too great. He flew around the creature sending blasting it and then getting in close with his scythe-blades encased in large amounts of the fire. But still the Nevermore resisted and sent him flying with a slap from it's wing.  
>"Fuck, my semblance won't work at this level!" He moaned, holding onto the left half of his head tightly, "I'm sorry team, it looks like I'll have to go all out."<br>Max dropped the scythe and clutched onto his head tightly, screaming in agony as his hair turned white. The Nevermore went to slap him once more but just as it was about to make contact there was a huge explosion of the white and blue fire as Max went flying of the creature, the thrusters of the fire grew to large and long streams as he flew around the Nevermore; he flew close to its' face and charged up a huge ball of fire around his fists, up to three times the size of him and slammed it into the bird's face. The large explosion this time encased it's head in ice and caused it to fall despite it flapping mightily; Sam flew underneath the creature and charged up a ball of the fire before blasting it as a large beam of fire through the beast, buring straight through it and then it sealed up with a pillar of ice. The Nevermore crashed dead on the floor making a loud bang. Sabrina turned around and smiled at the dead body before looking up in the sky and frowning.  
>"Shit, he used the ice fire!" She muttered, "Roxie! He needs you again!"<br>Roxie nodded and quickly killed the King Tijitu before running towards Max with Sabrina. Up in the sky Max turned around and looked at reamaining Grimm, his eyes had gone completely white, he slammed down on the ground which made a large ring of the ice-fire before it froze over. He burst through the wall of ice towards his approaching team-mates. He encased his leg in a large tornado of ice-fire and kicked forwards at Sabrina, she caught his leg in-between the bars of her spears and spun him mid-air; she followed up by dropping the spears and grabbing him by his jacket and slammed him into the ground. He resisted but he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried, he blasted out thrusts of fire from his palms to try and fly upwards.  
>"Roxie, this gravity won't affect him for long! Any stronger and I'll crush him!" Sabrina yelled.<br>"Got it!" She yelled back, "Feeling!" She shouted as she slammed her palm on Max's back.  
>Max struggled for a while, screaming out in pain before his eyelids began to shut and then he collapsed.<br>"Feelings contained!" Roxie cheered happily.

* * *

><p>Max woke up, hurting all over, he pressed his hand against his head and sat up slowly.<br>"Evening leader." Yvonne said gently.  
>"Ah Yvonne, sorry I used my semblance didn't I?" He said, groaning a little as he stood up.<br>"You did, we got you down easier than last time though, I think we're getting better at it." Yvonne laughed, she walked over and grabbed him gently, "Take it easy Maxy."  
>"Hey, don't call me Maxy, it's so not cool." He laughed.<br>"We're not that cool in general."  
>"Well we're Team Misery." Max laughed.<br>"Roxie has gone to the library and Sabrina went to skype with her girlfriend." Yvonne explained.  
>"Oh cool, so what do you want to do?"<br>"How about we go watch a movie, sound good?"  
>"Yeah it does thanks." Max said, "Hey did you grab my scythe?"<br>"Of course, I do every-time and I always will do."

* * *

><p>"Geez, what the hell is that Cinder playing at?" A boy asked, running his hands through his crimson hair.<br>"What she always is, making trouble, well at least it seems like Vale is her target. We can target Beacon Academy." A tall girl laughed menacingly.

**Hey thanks for reading this :) we'll be here every Sunday so I hope you tune in and I'm really excited to see how this series goes ! Bye bye and please tell me some first impressions, because I'll have to balance this with Smash On! And then one may become an every-two week series if it doesn't get enough support**


End file.
